Domineering
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //Completed// AU Mitsui X Ayako fic.
1. Chapter 1

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako does not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAM~!" The motorbike whipped off course and slide across the road towards a certain lamppost. The rider jumped off the vehicle just in time. Mitsui stopped his Porsche, irritated. /What is it? I knocked into some one again? / He scrolled down the car window and looked out, only to see the motorbike rider (he/she was wearing a helmet.), who was kneeling beside his/her motorbike and stroking it (??) as though it was some kind of weak little animal injured. He snorted, _ridiculous_. 

Mitsui felt like driving off, but an unknown emotion drew him out of the car and walk towards the person who was still trying to relieve the motorbike of its pain. "Hoi, are you ok there?" the person turned round and faced him, not saying anything. He could not see the person clearly, since the black visor shielded his/her face. _Is he deaf or just dumb?_ Losing his patience, Mitsui turned and walked towards his car.

"Stop right there." A voice came over to him. It was a little muffled by the helmet, but he could tell it was female. He turned round, with an apparent bored look in his expression. The biker whipped off her helmet and revealed a long mass of curly hair flowing over her shoulders. The woman was not very tall, but not too petite, either. _Just my type_, he thought. Her dark eyes seem to penetrate him with a sharp stare, "You owe me an apology, _Sir_." She added, eyes sliding over to the Navy blue Porsche. Mitsui felt a wave of anger take him. In his life, no one had dared to challenge him like this. An _apology_? My foot! He rolled his eyes in contempt and turned to walk away again. This time, a hand gripped his shoulders. " _Sir_, an apology, for not watching the road properly and damaging my motorbike." 

"You mean you want compensation." Mitsui leered arrogantly. _All women are the same, they want **money**_. He took out a wallet and took out a thick swab of cash and whacked it right in her fair, but determined face. Feeling rather satisfied with his own action, he opened the car door, and noticed the woman bending down and picking up the notes one by one. The cynical thought came to him again. _All women are the same._ Just before he stepped in, the same hand gripped him again. He turned, irritated, only to receive the same swab of cash in his face again. The woman's eyes were flaming with anger, and for a while he found himself caught in the endless pool of black waters, ablaze with fire. "How does it feel like to be swatted in the face with your own cash, Mr High-and-Mighty? What the shit do you think you are? The Supreme?"  

Mitsui felt himself stricken with the sudden burst of force from the woman, and he had never felt that way before. All his life, women had thrown themselves at his feet to please him, _for his money_. But this little woman is different… He decided to play around a little. "What do you think you are doing, woman?" He slammed the car door shut violently and moved forward unexpectedly and grabbed her by the collar of her leather jacket. 

* * *

Ayako felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach as she was made to stare into the endless blue depths of his eyes. This incredibly ruthless man! _But incredibly good looking, too._ She felt a wave of fear overtake her and she stammered, "I… I demand an apology!" A tiny curl appeared at the corner of his cynical lips as he raised an eyebrow, "Tough, aren't you?" She opened her mouth to hurl a string of abuse at the man when his lips covered hers. She felt her heart stop for just that second, before racing away wildly again. The sensuous feel washed over her as he caressed her full lips gently with his own…like lovers do. 

A sudden jolt of realization hit her. _He is forcing a kiss on me._ Ayako pushed him away violently and took a few steps back. "Get lost! You pervert!" She shrieked, her pretty face flushed with anger, or something else. Turning back abruptly, tossing her curly hair back, she picked up her helmet, lying on the floor beside her motorbike, and donned it swiftly. Before Mitsui knew it, she had raced off on the motorbike.

He blinked. And blinked again. She came and went so fast, like a breeze. And like a breeze, she soothed his mind, clogged with the idea that all women are gold-diggers. _She is different._ All of a sudden, the man who had never loved in his life, felt a tiny tremor in the depths of his heart as he looked forward to seeing her again.

But she had gone without leaving her name, he thought. _How the heck am I going to find her again?_

* * *

A knock came from the door. "Come in." He said quietly. The secretary came in with a stack of files. "Mitsui-san, these are the statistics from the various departments." Mitsui browsed through the files rapidly, the crease between his eyebrows getting deeper and deeper. "What crap." He cursed, "Ryoko, get the people from these departments to see me, now." He gritted his teeth. After about fifteen minutes, three men came into the office, their faces pale. Apparently Ryoko had told them that the CEO is very angry now. 

"What the crap do you think you are doing? These reports are full of errors in statistics and grammar. You don't even bother to retype and submit a fresh copy of the reports despite the many correction smudges." He growled.

Ryoko came in again, with a new file. "Mitsui-san, this is the report from the Human Resource Department. Mitsui snatched it from her and flipped the file open, expecting to see another page full of garbage. He blinked. And blinked again. The report was clean and flawless, with clear markings on important stats. His expression softened a little, "Now this, is the standard report I want to see, get it?" He thrust the perfect report under their noses, "Get out."

"Ryoko, who did this report?"

"The new Department deputy manager did."

"What's his name?" Mitsui did not know who the person is, since he wasn't the one to appoint posts. 

"Her name is Ayako Anzai. She was appointed only last week." 

Not bad, Mitsui nodded approvingly. "Get her to see me now." 

"Mitsui-san, the Human Resource Department is engaged in a meeting now, so Anzai-san cannot come."

"In that case, fetch me her profiles."

When the file was passed to him. He blinked. And blinked again. So she is the motorbike lady today. _Is it my lucky day or what?_ He grinned. Ryoko noticed the change in his expression and raised an eyebrow; her _brother_ is seldom so cheerful. Must be that pretty deputy manager. It's ok, she thought, I like Anzai-san, she's friendly and definitely kind. 

"Get me the Manager of the HRD." 

[A/N: 1) Yes, Ayako's Anzai sensei's granddaughter.

2) Mitsui got his sister to be his secretary, anything wrong?

3) The Manager and Deputy Manager are two different people. The Deputy Manager is just like an assistant to the Manager.]

* * *

Taoka looked around the department with a pair of lusty eyes. Ah…the Human Resource department is well-known for its pretty employees… His eyes fell on a certain curly-haired brunette working away at her desk, _especially this one_… Taoka sighed again, regretting the loss of the pretty woman. _One more less._

"Ayako." She looked up and much to her disgust, the manager was smiling at her with so much lust in his eyes that she felt like throwing up. But for the sake of her job, she forced a smile on her face, "Yes, Taoka-san?" she asked, standing up. He moved closer to her, the same disgusting smile still on his face, "Times are bad, eh? It's been a lot of work, isn't it?" he put an arm around her. Ayako moved away quietly, "There's quite a bit, yes." Taoka touched her arm in a seemingly friendly gesture, "I'm sorry, Ayako, but you have to pack." 

She felt her heart dropping. She is fired? Her eyes fell to the repulsive hand that was caressing her arms and clenched her fist. Since she's leaving anyway, she wouldn't mind doing it…Ayako clenched her fists…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako does not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *) 

**Chapter 2**

Taoka saw the blaze shoot up in those large black eyes and felt a shiver down his spine before her fist come flying. Instinctively, he took a few steps back to avoid the blow and gasped sharply when someone cuffed his nape from the back, preventing him from escaping. Ayako's fist landed on his nose, then he felt a sharp pain in his…ahem…nether parts. Taoka howled in pain as he stared at the girl in shock. Gone was the meek, pretty deputy manager. In her place was Xena the warrior princess. "Take that, you SOB." Ayako smoothed her hair back in one swift movement. The rest of the office watched in amazement and for many office ladies, pleasure. That old lecher. 

Only then did Ayako notice who had helped her in thrashing up Taoka. Her heart stopped for that moment. It was that darned rich guy in Porsche who had resulted in three deep scratches in the side of her beloved motorbike. "Y…you…" She gasped in surprise, pointing a shaking finger at the man, who dropped Taoka like he would, a potato sack. "Hi, motorbike lady." Mitsui smiled sexily. Half of the office went up in swoons. Ayako felt like swooning too, but retained her demeanor, "What are you doing here?"

His smile got wider, "How about putting it this way, the CEO had just helped the Deputy Manager of the Human Resource Department thrash up the Manager."

Her eyes grew so wide that she thought they would drop out of their sockets anytime. [A/N: Eww…gross.] "Y…you…" She flushed – it seemed a typical scene where the hero rescues the damsel-in-distress. Ok, to be exact, damsel-in-attack. But a thought popped up in her mind and her face turned scarlet in anger, "So, to revenge my rude actions this morning, you decided to fire me. Fine." She started stashing her files and stationery into her handbag furiously but he stopped her, "Wait, who told you that you are sacked?" 

"Taoka, he told me to pack. You are still pretending, I can't believe it." Ayako rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Wait, wait, you are to leave this place, yes, but not the company." Mitsui corrected her.

"Huh?" She is truly baffled now.

"You shall leave the Human Resource Department, and now officially the private secretary of the CEO." Well, Ryoko was a little apprehensive about being transferred to the General manager's office, but he is paying her the same salary so she can shut up. 

Ayako covered her mouth in blatant shock, "I…you…" She spluttered.

"What is it? Do you hate this job?" He approached carefully, fearing to hear a positive answer from her.

"…No, I don't." Working alongside this hunk? She could faint! 

She seemed to have forgotten about the unhappy 'incident' in the morning, Mitsui noted, with a tiny grin. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good story = Review

Bad story = Flames

No comments = Crap

In other words, there's this little button down there that says something like 'review'.


	3. Chapter 3

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako does not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *) 

**Chapter 3**

"Ayako! Darn you Ayako! You didn't tell me that you know this hunky CEO of ours!" Her best friend cum colleague, Shizuko, came up to her. 

"It's true! I didn't know he was our CEO until he turned up just now!" Ayako protested as she put down the paper box that she was packing. Her voice dropped, "He…he is the guy I told you about this morning."

Shizuko stifled a scream, "What!?" She gasped, "You…you were…"

"Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know the CEO forced a kiss on me?" Ayako knocked Shizuko on the head, whispering hastily.

"Oh my goodness, Ayako, I'll die to be in your place!" Shizuko swooned, "Mitsui-san is so handsome, so efficient, and most importantly, he's got loads of money! You said a Porsche, didn't you?"

"Shizuko! Will you quit judging men by their wealth?" Ayako glared at the woman before her angrily. Shizuko was a curvy, but slender (??) woman who is very pretty and smart. She's a great friend too, but the only thing that Ayako hated about her was that she is very materialized. 

"Oh my goodness," Shizuko repeated, "All that money…" She pulled herself together and stared into Ayako's eyes, "Ayako, please, are you interested in him?"

"Interested?" She felt a little apprehensive about that, "No! Of course not. That arrogant…"

"Ok, that's enough for me," Shizuko grinned happily, "You will be his personal secretary, right? How about doing a little favour for a friend?"

"You mean…you want me to match make both of you?" Ayako frowned, "If you are serious about him, you should do this kind of thing yourself."

"Please, Aya-chan…the ladies in the company are already trying to create chances for themselves! They want to get close to him as much as I want to!"

"Why? The beautiful sophisticated Shizuko is unsure about her abilities to seduce a man?" Ayako laughed cynically.

"No…but I must make sure I get more chance than the other women," Shizuko smiled, "You will help me date him won't you?"

"Eh…" Ayako hesitated, "This…well…" She didn't know what that feeling was, but somehow she did not want to introduce Shizuko to Mitsui…like…she was jealous. _Huh? What was that? I like this guy? No way!_ She reprimanded herself inwardly, forcing a smile on her face, "Alright."

"Yeah!" Shizuko shrieked, hugging Ayako, "I know you are the best!" She ran off, humming a little tune that sound vaguely like, "Money money Money…"

Ayako sighed and continued packing her things.

* * *

She is just like a blazing ball of flame, so bright, so passionate…Mitsui grinned stupidly.

[Mitsui fans: What!? You dare say Hisashi look stupid?

Author: * Shrinking away from the advancing, hysterical females * Eeep, no, no, I…I will change that.]

Mitsui smiled sexily.

 The mere thought of her working alongside him daily is enough to brighten up his day. A knock from the door roused him from his daydreams, "Come in." He resumed his cool façade. As he had hoped, the pretty lady came in. "Reporting, sir." She said dully. His smile turned turgid right away. _She looked…unhappy. Did she hate working with me?_ "You are upset about something, Ayako." Mitsui queried carefully. 

"..uh…huh? You were asking?" Ayako raised her head sharply and stared at her CEO.

"Ayako, I was asking if you are upset about something." Mitsui sighed.

"I wasn't upset." Ayako tried to smile, but the promise to Shizuko made her unable to cheer up.

"Don't try that on me, I can tell everything from your expression." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Really, I'm not upset." Ayako continued, still trying to smile.

"In this case…" Mitsui moved closer to her, "As a secretary, you lacked a good smile." He teased her gently.

A warm fuzzy feeling came over her, and Ayako never felt so light-hearted and cheerful. She gave him a brilliant beam.

Mitsui felt his heart thump away furiously. The effect of her smile on him is incredible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooohlalahahlalalalaal…I'm so evil, I'm leaving all of you on a cliffhanger…woooolalalala…… Why don't you review and tell me how wicked I am?


	4. Chapter 4

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako does not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *) 

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, office hours over."

Ayako jumped up in fright when the familiar baritone rang out. 

"It…it's 7.30pm already?" She checked her watch, "But I didn't hear the chimes…" She scrutinized the watch, "It's 7.15pm only, you fooling me?"

Mitsui grinned boyishly, "But we could go off for _dinner_ earlier!" He emphasized the word "dinner". Ayako felt her stomach complain. After all, it'd been a long day. But she insisted, "No, but I'm paid thrice that of the salary I get in the Human Resource Department, which means I should work the amount to hold up to the salary."

He smiled at her serious expression, "Boy, you are real serious about your work." Mitsui nodded approvingly.

Ayako smiled, "So are you." Working alongside Mitsui was quite interesting, as she enjoyed looking at his seriousness in work. She always liked men who are serious in their work. And the solemn-boss look just made him look more…appealing. She also noted, much to her glee, that he was only gentle towards _her_. There was this super hot chick from the Planning Department who came to submit her report. She only took a _double_ look at him, and was instantly frozen to bits by his icy glare. What more, there's the secretary of the Assistant Manager who had super sexy legs, and she tried to seduce him with her eyes - _flirting eyes_, that is, and guess what? He told her solemnly, to go to the opticians. Ayako giggled at the memory and continued her work. 

She could recall the first time she met him, and his attitude had been almost exactly the same – rude, icy, and aloof. Like he detested women. What really puzzled her was how his approach changed so drastically. "Hmm…good work, Ayako." Mitsui looked at the things that she did. Neat, unscrupulously tidy, as always. She beamed, "Thanks, but, just wondering, why did you select me?"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I mean, there are much prettier ladies in the company who are far more efficient than I am and…"

"What if, I say," Mitsui smiled suggestively and leaned in closer towards her, " That I'm trying to use this post to woo you?"

"M…me?" Ayako felt her heart pound out of place, "Me?"

The Chime went. "Aaah, that's the chime," She exclaimed, packing her stuff hastily, "I got to go." Anything to escape this strange situation! "Dinner together?" She heard him.

"Dinner together?" She mimicked him in surprise, "Dinner together?"

"Dinner together." He grinned, "Famous French Restaurant down the street, you want to join me?"

"Oh well, ok…" She blushed lightly. _Dinner with him!_

* * *

Ayako bit into the food with gusto, smiling cheerfully all the way, "Delicious!" She mumbled through the food.

"Careful, don't choke." Mitsui laughed. It was nice to watch her eat; she is always so natural and non-pretentious. She made him feel relaxed. There were admiring gazes from many ladies (and men) from the restaurant at the pair, but they didn't notice. 

"Hey," Mitsui picked up a wet towel; "You've got cream on your chin." He stretched out his hand and wiped away the cream at her chin. Ayako flushed beet red again. That action was so intimate. 

"Riiiiiiiing!" Her hand phone rang at that time, spoiling the perfect atmosphere. 

"Hello? Yes, this is Ayako here…" Her expression changed rapidly and her tone dropped, but Mitsui could hear what she was saying, "I'm eh, I'm having dinner with a…a high school friend."

Mitsui frowned, what is this about him that she could not tell her friend at the end of the phone? Was he such a disgrace? But something struck him - _that's it,_ how stupid I've been. How could a wonderful girl like her not stay single? It must be her boyfriend. His heart froze in its place and he never felt more hurt than before. To think… he resumed his eating.

Ayako put down the phone, her face still a little pale. She smiled a little, "Great food here, don't you think?" Mitsui merely continued eating as though he had not heard anything at all.

She felt her heart fall out of place; his attitude…was almost like what he was to the other office ladies. Cold, aloof…

_What was it that made him change his attitude again?_ Thought a puzzled and hurt Ayako as she went home alone. Mitsui had pointedly refused to give her a lift.


	5. Chapter 5

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako does not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *) 

**Chapter 5**

[Author's notes: After weeks of YAOI, I've finally ventured back into my long-forgotten fic, thanks to dear jeano who reminded me often enough…^_______^ Let me see, so, anybody waiting for this fic (other than jeano)? I think…hope so. ^______^ Ok…here goes:]

The phone rang abruptly, shattering the silence of the house. Ayako picked up the receiver listlessly, "Moshi moshi?"

Shizuko's bright voice came through, "It's me, Shizuko, again! How was your dinner with your ex-classmate?"

"Eh, not too bad."

"That's a 'he', right? Did he give you a lift home?" Shizuko laughed.

"Well…yeah." Ayako tried to sound cheerful.

"Oooh!" Shizuko giggled, "Who is that, anyway? Let me guess…ah! I know! It must be Miyagi-san, right? He's been after you since he was in High School year 1!"

"Ah…y…yes." 

"Oooh!" Shizuko giggled again, "Now, let's get to the topic, did you speak about me before Mitsui-san?"

"Eh, I didn't get the chance to, you know how cold he is about these subjects." 

"I hope you do that soon! I can't wait for my chance."

"Meanwhile, I really think you should do it yourself, after all, you are definitely eligible."

/Let her see for herself what he is really like. Cold…rude…arrogant…what's the crap about money? /

"Oh, ok. I think I'll go now. Thanks, and good night!"

The phone clicked. The house was restored to its silence once again.

* * *

"Morning, Sir." Ayako entered the office, her head low.

All she got was a quiet "Hn." 

She sighed to herself and settled down at the desk, arranging her work for the day.

Mitsui looked at the documents before him, but he couldn't work at all. All he could think of, was that Ayako already had a boyfriend. Suddenly, this thought came to him.

/Damned you, Hisashi, what are you afraid of? Haven't you always gotten what you wanted? You want Ayako don't you? She's not married, not even engaged. You and her boyfriend are on equal standings. Go for her! /

His mood brightened up, "Ayako?"

She lifted her head up abruptly, "Yessir?"

"You free for lunch?" He was smiling like a Chesire Cat and she felt her heart melt into puddles of goo. But Shizuko's request came into her mind and something within her screamed, "You promised her!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mitsui-san, b..but you see, I have an appointment." She smiled apologetically, "Eh, I have this friend Shizuko, also from the Human Resource Department, she's really pretty and all…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Mitsui's face darkened.

"Eh well, she likes you so…" Ayako fumbled for an appropriate answer.

"It's not really my business is it?" His cobalt eyes turned hard.

Sensing the hostility, Ayako wisely shut her mouth and continued working.

* * *

It was yet a long day. Ayako stretched as she stepped out of the building. Mitsui was the same, brooding, moody, and cold.

She didn't understand his change of attitude at all. Was it something she said? Or what? She was deeply engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the person standing in front of her…

_Wham_

"Gomen! Gomen!" She picked up the scattered papers on the ground hastily; the person helped her do that. When she finally took a good look at him, she squealed in excitement, "Rukawa-kun!"

The tall, handsome raven-haired young man nodded in acknowledgement, "Ayako sempai."

"You've come to our company as well?" Ayako grinned approvingly at Rukawa, whom she had sort of taken under her wings as a younger brother since she was in junior high school.

"Hai, I was employed since last week." Rukawa's usually cold features showed some signs of softening, as he respected and liked Ayako very much as a caring sister.

"Oh it's so nice to have someone familiar around." She hugged him in a sisterly-manner.

Mitsui was about to go to his car when he saw Ayako…hugging a tall and good looking man. /So that's her beau…/ 

He felt something weird poking around in his stomach…what was that? Jealousy?

/I think I know who that guy is, he's a new employee around. What's his name…Lugawa?/

[Author: It's RuKawa, baka…]

/Do I really want to persist on with this one-sided affair?/ He questioned himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed: Ohohohohoho….* Laughed like Anzai-sensei * Intruder alert! And none other than our beloved Rukawa-kun… hehe…

What happens next? Stay tuned!

PS: I actually told jeano that I'll update only after exams, but I was in such a violent attack of inspirations I had to write another chapter….^______________^ You guys wanna review?


	6. Chapter 6

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako do not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *) 

**Chapter 6**

"Barons'!" He drawled, slamming the empty mug onto the bar. The bartender asked cautiously, "Sir, you've had 7 mugs of that already…"

"Did you hear what I just say? A mug of Barons'!" 

The Bartender made a look at some tall men standing in the customer service area and they came over, 

"Sir, I'm sorry you cannot take too much of that, if you insist, I'm afraid we will have to throw you out."

Cases of men making trouble after having more than what they are supposed to drink, are common enough. 

Mitsui staggered out of the pub, and threw up promptly outside, onto the base of a lamppost. "A…ayako." He muttered before making his way onto the road. "B…beeeeep!" The shrill blast of a horn was heard before the car skidded to a stop just before the drunken man. 

"A…ayako, I lo..love you." He fell onto the bonnet of the car and fell asleep.

* *

_Where is this?_ He awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding, with neat white bedsheets and cushions, and the walls were light blue and windows with tasteful blue floral curtains… _Shit. Head hurts like hell…where's this place? The hospital?_

Vague images of a car flashed before him.

"You have come to." A quiet female voice greeted him. It was familiar… His half-shut eyes flew open and tried to see who it was. Of course, it's Ayako. "You were badly drunk and Ryota nearly knocked you down, but lucky I was with him and knew it was you. You fell asleep on his car bonnet." She turned away and came back with a warm, wet towel and used it to wipe his sweat-drenched face, steaming with traces of alcohol. "What made you drink until you were in such a bad state?" She continued her monologue, going about tending to him, "This is my guest room, and I think you'll have to stay for tonight."

Mitsui, out of his blurred vision, could dimly see the captivating form of Ayako swirling here and there, her long wavy hair was glistening with moist, implying that she just had a shower. Aroma of almond blossoms floated over to him and he felt himself drowning in the comfort. Her soothing touch made him feel sleepy…

* *

It was 9 am in the morning before Mitsui awoke with a head-splitting hangover. Ayako had prepared breakfast, "Thank goodness it was Sunday, and so you need not worry about work. Bacon?" She handed him some toast.

He looked at her intensely, still grasping the toast and bacon. Ayako did not notice the scrutiny at first, and went about preparing her own meal. After a while, she lifted her head and found herself staring right into those endless blue eyes. "M…Mitsui-san?" She stammered, not understanding the meaning behind those quietly intruding vision. 

"Ayako, I…I thought about it for a long time." He found his throat go dry, not knowing what to say, and how. "I've been thinking about it, and I know I must tell you this – before I regret it. I am in love with you."

Upon seeing the shocked look on her face, he hastily continued, "I also want to say that no matter how far your relationship with Rukawa had developed, I would court you regardless of anything. As long as you are not married to anybody, I'll take it that I had a chance to win you over."

Ayako gazed at him, her mind in a flurry of whirring emotions. _Did he just say he loved me? Did he just say that he wanted me? To court me and win me over? Oh, Kami-sama, it's just like a dream come true._

_The tiny voice in her mind whispered, _

_"But Shizuko! She'll be so upset! She always liked Mitsui!"_

_"She liked him for his wealth and status! You don't want to see someone like her go with Mitsui do you?"_

_"You love Mitsui –right?"_

_"No Ayako, you do not love Mitsui. He's your arrogant boss; you are not supposed to like him!"_

_"But what does it matter, anyway?"_

_"I…I don't know."_

"I…I don't know." She whispered brokenly, "Give me some time to think about it."

"Alright," He lowered his head and scrutinized the bacon, "I'll always be there." He finished up breakfast and left the house.

To love – or not to love?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello, my dear readers! Sorry for keeping you waiting! After several not-so-cheerful experiences with several people who kept asking me to read and review their fics, I found myself totally tired and fed up – maybe it's just me, but I really think that the choice to r&r is mine, so… no point pestering me. I don't mean anything bad by this, but I just want to tell all people out there, that reviews are not everything. There are some authors that I saw, who moaned and groaned over the lack of reviews, and I shudder at the thought that I almost did something like that way back there. Now I've seen it all, I realized that you write – for the sake of writing, for the sake of your love for the subject you want to write about. Recognition is definitely a great boost to confidence, and definitely nice, but it's not everything. I feel really sad for some authors who go all the way out to ask people to read and review their fics – as if reviews are more important than anything else. They threaten, they beg, they mope and grovel – all for reviews. 

Forgive me if you think otherwise, and maybe some people do like your fics and need the reminder. It's just a personal opinion of mine and I think I would never ask anyone to review my fic, deliberately. At the most an information about new chapters/stories, etc, but I don't think I'll do something like "Please review!!!" at the end of my stories anymore. It is kind of tiring, to both the author and the readers, don't you think?

From now on, I would not push myself to get more reviews, but to work on the contents of the story properly. The choice to review, is yours – yeah, you, the reader. If you feel that you have something to say, review. Comments and recognition given is definitely welcomed, but don't feel obliged to. Sometimes, constructive comments and reviews give the author another vision on his/her story and hence improve the work. It's still your choice.

It must be the longest author's note I've ever posted….

Eddie

18 September 2002


	7. Chapter 7

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako do not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *) 

**Chapter 7**

[Author's note: I'm determined to clear off all my fics. Look, there's the Chinese fic, totally untouched since August, Eternal Love, dumped on the shelves (SenRu: *Glare*), Reactions, rusting within, Turquoise Heart (AkiraKaede ML fic not posted here), turning into bile pigments…(??? I think I've been studying too much biology), Popsicles, 6 more chapters to go… and of course, Staunch Fan. I'm such a fickle writer. -______-;;

For once I felt like I've too many fanfics on hand. So number one holiday plan: To clear off all fics and not start another one until I'm done with everything. (Someone: Oh yeah? And you started Staunch fan 3 hours ago.) Ok, never mind, I shall try my best not to start a new fic that soon. For readers who have been anticipating this new chapter of 'Domineering', I so apologize… (Nobody around…I'm bowing to the air.) Well…here goes:]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Ayako typed away heatedly, trying to get all the things that had happened on the previous night and this morning, off her mind. 

_"I'm in love with you."_

_"I'm in love with you."_

_"I'm in love with you."_

God. So am I.

But there's still Shizuko…

She peeked sideways to look at the serious man working on his documents. _/I love you too. /_ She mentally whispered. He had wisely avoided her gaze and the subject they were talking about, and to everyone else in the office, there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

The clock struck one, and Ayako realized it was lunchtime already. _/He hadn't said anything yet. /_ She also realized. Sighing, Ayako made her way out into the main hallway. Pausing by Rukawa's desk, she saw him talking very softly and gently over the phone. She grinned and waited for him to finish the conversation.

"Oh well, well, that's big news. Who's the lucky girl, Rukawa?" Ayako laughed, patting her junior's arm. Rukawa actually lowered his head, and though his face was still blank, she could tell from the twinkle in his eyes, that the girl over the phone was indeed the one. "Yume-chan." He muttered.

"Ah! What love potion did she feed you? Famous! The Shohoku Ice prince finally tied down, oh you must tell me all about it." Ayako chattered cheerfully, her bad mood swiped clean, "Let's go for lunch."

Mitsui came out of the office only to hear, "Let's go for lunch." And watch Ayako slip her arm through Rukawa's as they left the place. _/Oh. Oh well./_

-------------------

"You little brat," Ayako laughed again, knocking the younger man on the head lightly, an action she did so many times as a 'big sister' way back in Tomigaoka, when Rukawa was only a year one junior high student, "You should have realized long ago. Everyone knows Yume loved you." She smiled genuinely, "And you simply had to be so dense not to recognize it when love slams right into your face."

Rukawa looked at the spaghetti and there was this slight hint of a smile on his stoic face, "She does love me." He said gently.

-------

In Ayako's eyes, Rukawa was simply an image of a man in love with Yume.

But to Mitsui, Rukawa was an image of someone in love with Ayako. /_Smiling and blushing like that, eh!_ / Mitsui thought, some unknown emotion overtaking him. He was sitting a few seats away from the two, and in the shadows so that they wouldn't see him. He couldn't hear their conversation, but thought he could figure something out. 

  
Mitsui was still trying to keep unnoticed, but failed, when the manager of the restaurant appeared, "Why! Isn't it Mitsui!" The skinny figure of Miyagi exclaimed, coming right up to him. Ayako caught that, and froze. Slowly she turned back to where they were, and looked intently at Mitsui. Knowing he could not hide anymore, Mitsui pushed his chair back and picked up his things, "Bill sent to my office." He told Miyagi. 

Walking past Ayako, he looked from her to Rukawa, "I won't admit defeat, you know?" He told Rukawa. The younger man had a puzzled look on his face, "What." Just then his phone rang, "Moshi moshi? Yume?" Rukawa turned quite excited as he held a loving conversation with his girlfriend, much to the surprise of both Miyagi and Mitsui. "Look, I'll explain." Ayako dragged Mitsui out of the place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 7

[Author's note: Ah, I'm very sad, 'cos I'll be finishing this story in the next chapter. Oh well, read on.]


	8. Chapter 8

Domineering

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Mitsui X Ayako

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. (* Wail *) Mitsui Hisashi and Ayako do not belong to me. (* Bawl *) Nor does the other SD characters (* Flood the room *)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"So you were saying, there's nothing going on between you and Rukawa?" A cheerfully grinning Mitsui inquired. 

"Yes. For the hundred and one time I repeat myself, there is nothing between Rukawa and me. He's got his girlfriend Yume." Ayako glared at the man before her. _/How did he manage to look so…cute? /_

"Does that mean I have a chance?" Mitsui got more excited.

"There's still…oh…I might as well tell you. You see, Shizuko had always liked you, and I was supposed to match make both of you. But I want you too, so I was caught in this stupid dilemma that had bothered me right up to now. And I'm still worrying about it. I made the promise to her anyway." That's right. It felt so good to get everything out once and for all, "I guess you were probably angry because I lied to the other person over the phone about being with you. It was Shizuko, and I didn't want to hurt her."

Mitsui stared at her, "But she resigned this morning." 

"Huh?!" She didn't say!

"You wait." Ayako picked up her cell phone and called Shizuko. The moment the familiar voice came through, Ayako cut to the point, "Shiz, why did you resign? Aren't you faring well?"

"I'm so sorry Ayako, I forgot to tell you, " Shizuko gushed, "My cousin got me a good job in another company so I thought I might just go over. And did I tell you that the company's boss is so handsome?"

The moment Ayako heard that line she knew Shizuko had definitely given up on Mitsui. She concluded the conversation hastily, "It's alright, I understand your aspirations for going further. That's all, I think, ja!" 

She turned back to Mitsui, who was gazing at her expectantly, "I think you have a chance after all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.W.A.R.I

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of story. And there will be NO sequel. ^____^


End file.
